Wanted
by Melooza
Summary: Carlisle and his nephew Edward move to a new town and new chances at love.


**SLASH BACKSLASH 3.0 CONTEST **

**Title: Wanted **

**Author: Melooza **

**Pairing: Carlisle/Charlie **

**Rating, ****Disclaimer, and appropriate Warnings: T rating, mild groping.**

**Word Count: 2,646**

**Please see all entries at http: /www. fanfiction. net/community/Slash_Backslash_3_0/74941/14/0/1/**

**Huge thanks to my beta and bondmate Steph. Without her this would have been drawings and a sad attempt at writing. Also thanks to Maggie and Leiah for the pairing and plot bunnies. It was a lot of fun to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carlisle held his breath as he hid under his sort of boyfriend's bed, praying not to be found. He should have felt silly hiding, but fear seemed to be the dominate feeling.<p>

How had he gotten here?

It all started when Carlisle had gotten a call to come down to the police station to pick up his nephew, Edward. Well, it had really started when his sister Elizabeth had passed away leaving Carlisle, the only family 16 year old Edward had. Edward's father had died years earlier and Carlisle had become much more active in Edward's life after that. Carlisle never tried to replace Edward's father but became more of a big brother of sorts, helping where he could.

Carlisle took Edward in without question but was at a loss on how to help the boy grieve. It didn't help that Carlisle was finishing his last year of his residency, which required him to work insane hours. It left Edward a lot of time to get into trouble. He got into fights, was picked up for vandalism, and almost failed out that year of school.

Carlisle couldn't even find it in himself to be truly upset with Edward. Losing one parent had been hard enough but now not having either seemed so unfair for the kid. Carlisle tried counseling to help both of them but it didn't seem to make a difference.

Having had enough and wanting a fresh start for them both, Carlisle looked for openings in every small town he could find. Living in the same place they'd both grown up felt like a graveyard. There were ghosts and memories at every turn.

Carlisle made a list of options, gave it to Edward and asked him to choose where they were going next. That way Edward could not play the blame game of "Why did you move me here?". Edward had chosen by closing his eyes and throwing a dart at the paper. Carlisle hadn't found that out until after he accepted the position.

That's how they ended up in a small town out in the Pacific Northwest. How Carlisle ended up under his boyfriend's bed was explained by going to the local police station and, once again, Edward. Carlisle had had to leave his shift early when he got a call that Edward needed to be picked up. Carlisle raced over expecting the worst. He'd had such high hopes for their new start.

Turned out Edward had been caught with his hand up the Police Chief's daughter's sweater. It didn't help matters that it was the Chief himself who caught them. It wouldn't have been so bad if Edward hadn't gotten lippy. There was only so much a father could take. And being called a "piggy" was not one of them. To be fair, Edward had said that before he found out who Charlie was.

Carlisle apologized for Edward and then thought of the perfect way to teach him a lesson. Carlisle spent a good hour lecturing the lovely couple on safe sex. Nothing was a worse punishment than hearing a parental figure say things like "vaginal fluids", "erection" and "Astro glide". Carlisle's plan also made the chief blush a few times.

It wasn't until Edward's girl was making goo goo eyes at Carlisle that he realized his plan may have back fired. Edward had seen it too and staked his claim by announcing to the entire room that Carlisle was gay. Edward's exact words were, "you know how every family has a "Gay Uncle"? Well he's mine. I have the porn to prove it." And to make doubly sure the young lady would only want him, Edward added, "and he prefers red heads." Which was only half true.

It'd been so long since Carlisle had been with a man he'd take just about anyone. What with finishing school and trying to juggle everything that came along with Edward. It left very little time for even a quick wank in the shower.

Carlisle quickly ended the conversation after that, wanting the floor to swallow him whole. Carlisle wasn't ashamed of who he was but he didn't know what to expect from his new home. He was pushing Edward out the door to avoid anymore embarrassment when Chief Swan stopped Carlisle, shook his hand and told him not to worry.

Worry about what?

Carlisle tried to figure out what he meant. Was it being a gay single doctor caring for a young boy? Oh, god! Were people going to think he was hurting Edward? Carlisle had almost worked himself into a panic attack on the way home over all that could go wrong.

But the chief had been right. Not one person looked at him differently when he went to work the next day. Carlisle had thought it was because no one knew yet. But then a young nurse spent an hour talking about her brother, only to offer to set Carlisle up with said sibling, he knew that people knew.

Carlisle breathed a little easier at the knowledge he wasn't going to be chased out of town.

Carlisle ran into the Chief, Charlie, a week later and learned why. Charlie was gay too. They sat and talked over coffee. Charlie explained his failed young marriage in an attempt to be normal. It had lasted all of a year. He'd gotten Bella so Charlie didn't have any regrets. Carlisle had to get back before Charlie could share more, but got Charlie to meet him the next day.

Talking over coffee became a thing they did. Carlisle looked forward to it. Not because Charlie was easy on the eyes, or that he was gay, but because Charlie was... Well he was something. Carlisle learned how Charlie had come out 10 years ago and wouldn't take shit from anyone.

"For the most part people left me be," Charlie said. "Sure there was an asshole here or there, but you'd be surprised how many people think twice about calling you a fag when you carry a gun and can give them a speeding ticket." Charlie finished with a wink.

Carlisle shared how helpless he felt at being a father figure. Carlisle's own father was still distant. Having a gay son was a hard thing for a Pastor to deal with. Turns our Charlie was in the same boat. He'd only gotten full custody over Bella that year.

She'd hated it until she met Edward. Judging by the amount of poetry about "brown bottomless pools" Carlisle found around the house (which he prayed were about Bella's eye's) and how little he saw Edward, he figured those two were going strong.

The coffee chats went on for a few weeks. That's how long it took for Carlisle to ask Charlie out. On a date. A real date. Sadly, Charlie turned Carlisle down, having to work the night in question. Carlisle tried again butto no avail. Carlisle gave up after the fourth try. He didn't want to be that guy.

Carlisle still made the coffee... whatevers, but became a little more reserved. He wasn't pouting or nursing his wounded pride. No, he didn't want to be seen as desperate, is all. Charlie seemed to notice but made no comment.

Carlisle ended up taking the young nurse up on her offer to date her brother. He did have needs after all.

The date was going fairly well for a blind date. The food was good and they were on their way to a movie. Well, that was until Matt decided he didn't think speed limits applied to him. All too soon the tale tell light flashed in the rearview mirror. Carlisle didn't need to look back to know who was in the squad car.

And he was having such a nice night.

Turned out Matt liked to get lippy with officers. Charlie didn't seem to care until he saw Carlisle in the passenger seat. One very long hour later, Carlisle was sitting at the police station, tin foil swan of left overs next to him, trying to get a hold of Edward to get a ride home. Matt's car had been impounded, and Matt was in the holding cell. Carlisle guessed that wasn't exactly protocol for unpaid parking tickets, but said nothing. He had a feeling it would only make matters worse.

He gave up on Edward and started on the long walk home. Carlisle was beyond angry. He'd come to terms with Charlie not being interested. He's made it very clear. That also voided any right Charlie had at getting upset. The more Carlisle thought, the more upset he got. He changed the direction he was heading in to deal with the issue once and for all.

Carlisle stomped up the front steps of Charlie's house and pounded on the door. A very indifferent looking Charlie answered the door. That seemed to be what pushed Carlisle over the edge and he lost it.

Charlie just stood there leaning against the door while Carlisle yelled. Charlie didn't make a sound until Carlisle seemed to have run out of steam.

"I didn't say no to you because I didn't want to date you. I said no to you because I promised Bella on the night we met that I wouldn't date you. "

Carlisle stood there trying to wrap his mind around what was just said. "Come again?"

Charlie pushed away from the door and motioned for Carlisle to come in. Once settled inside, Charlie explained more. After hearing that Carlisle was gay, Bella made Charlie promise "not to date her True Love's uncle." She explained it was "icky" since she and Edward would get married one day. Charlie had agreed without thinking. It wasn't until he'd started getting coffee regularly with Carlisle that Charlie regretted the promise.

"Well this changes things," Carlisle replied. He didn't give Charlie a chance to reply before Carlisle launched himself at the man. It took Charlie a second to respond to the kiss, but when he did, it curled Carlisle's toes.

Things progressed quickly and the two men were getting hot and heavy when they heard Bella's car pull into the driveway. Carlisle was in no mood to deal with a dramatic teen. He pulled back and started to make a dash for the back door.

"No, she'll see you!" Charlie whispered loudly. "Upstairs! My room's the first one on the right. Go!"

Carlisle was in Charlie's room as fast as his legs could take him.

That's how Carlisle ended up under the bed. Sure he didn't need to be there but better safe than hearing the wails of a teen aged girl. They terrified him.

It seemed like he waited there hours before the door opened and he heard Charlie. "Carlisle? Where are you?"

Carlisle answered by shimmying out from under the bed.

"Why the hell were you under there?"

"I panicked, okay? Now are you going to give me a ride home or not?" Carlisle shot back.

Charlie pulled Carlisle close and pressed their lips together. Once they broke apart Charlie answered. "Yeah I'll drive you home. Only thing is you'll have to climb out the window if you want to avoid Bella."

"Done." Carlisle didn't even have to think about it.

Carlisle gave Charlie one more parting kiss before he made his way to the window. Carlisle was about half way out when he heard something on his right. He looked towards the noise and froze. Edward was about halfway up the tree that was conveniently located by Bella's bedroom window.

Carlisle debated on his next coarse of action as he stepped back into Charlie's room. Lucky for him, Edward was too focused on not falling to have noticed Carlisle. He also observed that Edward seemed to know just where to step. Carlisle waited until Edward had made it into Bella's room safely.

Smiling to himself, Carlisle made his way across the hall. He didn't even bother knocking before he opened Bella's door.

"So here's what's going to happen." Carlisle started, pretending not to see the couple frozen on Bella's bed. Although, oddly enough, he was pleased to see they were going to use protection. His talk had worked after all. "I am going to keep what I have seen here a little secret so long as you," he pointed at Bella, "give your dad the okay to date me. And you," Carlisle pointed to Edward, "get your hand out of her shirt. Don't try to tell me you've never done this before. We all know the truth. And you will be home in 15 minutes or I will make sure that tree is fire wood." Carlisle couldn't help but be a little smug. "Do I make myself clear?"

They both agreed quickly. Carlisle left the house with a new spring in his step. Things were looking up. He held Charlie's hand the whole way home.

"What are you smiling at?" Charlie asked.

"Oh nothing. But I think Bella may have a change of heart." Carlisle didn't care the he still sounded smug.

"You think?" Charlie answered amused.

Carlisle was feeling bold and decided to test his luck."Yep, I do. I also think that you should take next Friday off."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am going to take you on a date and I don't want to hear 'I have to work.' as a reason why you can't make it."

Charlie chuckled and pulled into Carlisle's driveway. "Fair enough."

"Good." Carlisle leaned over the seat and kissed Charlie. It was supposed to be a peck but somehow Carlisle ended up straddling Charlie in the driver's seat, hands down each others pants. Carlisle had never loved his scrubs and their easy access more.

"Oh God yes!" Carlisle panted into Charlie's mouth as they both worked each other's bodies. Carlisle was on the cusp of coming when a flashlight was being shined into his eyes. They both froze.

"I am going to need you to put your hands where I can seem them," a voice said.

It took Carlisle all but a second to realize who was talking. "Edward, get your ass inside. Remember firewood. Or should I have the Chief here search your car to see what he might find?"

The light disappeared instantly and Carlisle breathed a little easier. "Well I guess I should go, but remember Friday." He took his hands out of Charlie's pants and started to fix his own.

Charlie leaned in and whispered, "I remember and I'll be there." right before he leaned in and gave Carlisle a taste of what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
